User talk:Scruffyphil1
Issue with Article Greetings Scruffyphil1, There is an issue with your article, as you don't meet the bare minimum standards of a proper article, posted in accordance with this wiki's rules. Please refer to the following guidelines: *[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_fanon:Article_Quality_Policy Warhammer40K Fanon: Article Quality Policy] If you don't following the guidelines, you risk being temporarily banned from the wiki. In the future, please read over the rules so that you have a better understanding how things work on this wiki. If there is anything you need or have any questions, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Happy editing! Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Fanon Humble Adept (talk) 22:33, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Other Issues Hello again Scruffyphil1, Sorry to be the bearer of bad tidings, but I also found several other issues with your recent article: Punctuation & Capitalization First of all, it needs proofreading very badly. The spelling not so much, but there are a slew of punctuation and capitalization errors. Exp. When referring to the Emperor, it is usually written as 'God-Emperor' not 'god-emperor'. This also goes for naming of important places or events, like 'Indomitus Crusade' not 'indomitus crusade' or 'Great Rift' not 'great rift'. Paragraph Spacing I also noticed your spacing on your article's paragraphs were space very oddly. I assume you did most of your editing from a mobile phone? Or perhaps you were editing in 'Visual Editor' mode. I would highly recommend against this, as it is quite difficult to use, and the alignment of your paragraphs are often quite wonky when using this mode. I would also highly suggest you edit in 'Source Mode'. To do this, go into your 'My Preferences' settings (located when you hover over your profile's avatar). A pop-up menu appears. Click 'My Preferences', then go to 'Editing'. Go down to 'Editing Experience', then where it says 'Preferred Editor', there is a drop down menu next to it. Go down and select 'Source Editor' When you are done. Click on the 'Save' button below. This way, in the future when you make an edit to an article by clicking the Edit button on the top of the article, it will automatically take you to the 'Source Mode' page of the article, which is much easier and user-friendly to use. Using Quotes Another thing I noticed is your use of blockquotes. Although you can technically use blockquotes on an article, in order for them to look more streamlined with other article on this wiki, we use the quote template. To use this simply do the following: Example: It will appear like this: Pariah Space Marines Also, one glaring discrepancy really sticks out, and that is the non-canon reference to having space marines with the pariah gene. As it clearly states in recent in canon, in Forge World's 'Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno' (pg. 130): "There is also the observation that no Space Marine, or Custodian Guard for that matter, has ever been recorded as being a Psychic Null. This factor weighs the evidence of some scholars that within the Space Marine gene-seed itself is perhaps a shadow of the Emperor's own genetic material and a sliver of His own psychic power crucial to its process and success. If this is the case, it would be wholly an anathema to the Pariah gene and likely simply kill its implanted subject. It can only be speculated that if even a single Legion of Psychic Null Legiones Astartes had been possible, how very different history may have been..." This is why an NCF (Non-Canon Friendly) tag was added to your article. If you need any further assistance (comments, observations or proofreading help) please don't hesitate to ask. Good luck! Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 10:03, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Hey there. I skimmed over your article and found a couple of issues that may be causing you difficuly removing the NCF tag. The first and most glaring issue is that the Chapter's homeworld is stated to be located within the Ghoul Stars. This is a hard no go as the Ghoul Stars are strictly Non-Imperial Territory and every attempt at colonizing them has met with utter disaster. It's considered forbidden space, both in the lore and to our canon policy. You can fix this by moving their system to Imperial Space near the borders of the Ghoul Stars rather than actually inside them. Mind you the Ghoul Stars tend to be a little overused by fan writers, and as such I don't care for people attaching their article's background to them much, but that's a personal gripe rather than any breach of the rules. A slightly less significant breach that I noticed is that the Chapter had something like 15 Strike Cruisers, which I think is excessive. A strike Cruiser is stated to be able to carry and Entire Marine Company plus their assorted gear and vehicles. Thus it would be a little over the top to have more than ten if your Chapter maintains Ten companies. I would argue less than that given the presence of Battle-Barges and other escort craft. On a side note I think the number unique mutations and how some of them work was a little much. The Aura of Fear in particular seems difficult to justify, and may even be partly unnecessary given that a Blood Angel successor in the throes of the Black Rage is already terrifying. Aside from that I liked the work you put into the Chapter's homeworld and its' culture, though I feel it's a bit to bulky to stuff all of it into just this one article. I would suggest saving the text regarding the homewolrd somewhere, trimming down the sections regarding the homeworld to more broad and basic topics about it, and then creating an article for the Chapters Hoimeworld itself. You can then transfer the more detailed text there. This way The Chapters article won't get bogged down with too much text, and you won't have to repeat yourself if and when you would make an article for their world. On a final note I can't wrap my head around the Chapter's organization works. What do all of these voting bodies do, and what are their relations to one another? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:22, February 14, 2018 (UTC) The issue is that it's too plainly stated. Actually describe aspects of the culture and society, and trust the reader to pick up on the references. Just make sure to alter them just a bit since none of the history or old cultures of earth survived the Age of strife completely in tact. If you want to make it more plain explain that those cultures were the inispiration in a Trivia section. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:19, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Regimental standard, huh... Well, I have actually thought that myself too, but I guess it is all canon. Do however note, that it is somewhat parodic in style and written strongly from a certain point of view... so sure, regimental standard's stuff is canon, but it isn't really that relevant when it comes to actual 40k lore. When codices and rulebooks usually try to observe things from a more objective point of view, regimental standard just goes in the very different direction. Now I don't generally follow its stuff, but what I have red regimental standard's articles, they all seem quite legit to me. --Remos talk 20:57, February 22, 2018 (UTC)